Prompt Generator Adventures
by TaliDaniellaDavid
Summary: Just a series of drabbles having to do with 3 random words. Mostly HP, friendship and romance. Some team thrown in. Just for fun! Prompt 1: Granola, a discarded book, and an unwanted phone call... R and R please!
1. Granola, Books, and Phone Calls

AN: Hehe, just a bit of fun! Enjoy!

A heavily pregnant Emily Prentiss was currently snooping in her husband's office. In her hands was a camera to document evidence, and a bag of granola, which was her most recent craving. Now, she knew it was wrong, and she could very well get in trouble for it, but she couldn't help it.

He was always so professional at work. She wanted to know if that was completely true, and if that included what he kept in the many mysterious lower drawers of his desk. She had thought ahead and planned this daring adventure out carefully, she wasn't stupid. No.

She had told Garcia to distract Hotch and turn off the security cameras. No one would ever know she was there! Well, turns out Garcia hadn't even needed to distract him, Hotch had left on his own to spend some time with Jack. So Emily had all the time she needed to sniff out her boss' little secrets.

She started looking through the first drawer: files. The second, third and fourth all held work related material. Ahh...jackpot. In the fifth drawer there was a stack of photos, and a leather bound book. She looked through the photos excitedly. The team, Jack, Emily, Jack, Jack, Haley, Sean, Jack, the team, Emily and Jack, Jack.

Well that was no surprise to Emily, though she was hoping for something juicier. She then opened up the book, and was delighted when she recognized his handwriting. It seemed to be a journal of sorts. There were very few entires, most from long ago, and they all complained about Haley's behavior during her pregnancy.

She kept reading, all the while munching messily on her granola. There was one new one though, it was from yesterday, saying how he thought Emily was up to something. Emily giggled when she saw that, and then flipped the page. There were no more entires, and nothing else to look at, so she concluded her adventure. It had definitely been a success. She grabbed her bag of granola, and headed out of the office.

A few hours later she was hanging out with Jack. Aaron had left to pick up something he had forgotten from his office. Her phone started ringing unexpectedly, it was Aaron.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Why were you in my office...and why were you looking in my drawers?"

"What? I wasn't!"

"Honey, your granola crumbs are all over the place".

Oops!


	2. Storks, Fuzz, and Maids

AN: I am having way to much fun with this :)

A stork, fuzz of unknown origin, and the maid.

21 year old Emily Prentiss knew what she wanted, but didn't know how to go about getting it. Or rather, him. You see, her mother had recently hired a few security guys to watch the house and check out the maids and gardeners and such people.

One of those guys was named Aaron Hotchner. And in Emily Prentiss' mind, he was good enough to eat. She had quite a plan, and the first part was executed perfectly. She started saying a few words to him here and there, not enough to make him think twice about it.

Soon they were quite good friends, and he even told her before her mother when he found out the maid was sleeping with the gardener! But he didn't make a move on Emily, which was something that in her mind needed to be rectified immediately.

She started dreaming up an elaborate plan that had to do with accidentally falling into the one fountain with the swan statue, which in her mind looked more like a stork. She was going to fall dramatically when talking to him, and when he tried to help her out, she would pull him in with her. She didn't really think the plan would work, but it was a source of amusement, something that was quite scarce in the Prentiss household.

The day came to execute her plan. They were standing outside under a maple tree, and were about to head over to the fountain when he stopped. She looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You have fuzz in you hair".

He slowly raised his hand and brushed it out, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Mission accomplished, not in the way she had planned, but no one had to know that!


	3. Flat Tires, Glass, and Tarrot Cards

AN: Just a reminder, all these don't take place in the same world. They are just random, and don't relate to eachother unless I specifically say so. Enjoy!

Prompt: A flat tire, a broken piece of glass, and a Tarot deck.

Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss were driving a witness to the BAU. The current case revolved around a serial killer who targeted teenage girls and kidnapped them. Said witness claimed to have "known which girl was going to be taken, before it happened".

She was a self proclaimed psychic, so the team didn't think she would be much help, but they had to follow protocol. All of a sudden the car started wobbling and slowed down, so Hotch pulled over.

He grabbed his gun and stepped out of the car, Emily stayed inside with the witness. Hotch found that one of the front tires on the car was flat, they had run over a broken piece of glass and it had cut into the tire. He checked the trunk for a spare tire, but there wasn't one because they had used it a few weeks ago and the FBI had been lazy about replacing it. He made a call and then he hopped back into the drivers seat, and shut the door.

"Guess we're gonna be here for awhile".

The witness grabbed a deck of cards out of her pocket, and started predicting their future while they waited. Both Emily and Hotch though it was bullshit. I mean, in 5 years they weren't going to be married with a 2 year old girl! Of course not!

5 Years Later

Emily Hotchner was holding her baby girl and rocking her slowly when she suddenly remembered something.

"Aaron, do you remember that psychic?"


	4. Posts, Romance Novels, and Blocks

Prompt: A scratching post, a romance novel, and some building blocks.

Jack Hotchner was concentrating very hard on his tower, when something interrupted him. He was upset, as he was almost finished with his tower. He had used almost all of his building blocks! It was super high up, and had a really cool design. It kinda looked like a castle, or so he thought.

The noise that interrupted him had been a cat's meow. Soft as it was, it ruined his concentration, and the tower collapsed. With a huff, Jack got up to shoo Sergio out of the room. It didn't work however, Sergio seemed more intent on using Jack's leg as a scratching post than going anywhere.

Most of the time Jack liked Sergio, and had specifically asked Emily to bring him over when she babysat him. Jack made noises, and jumped around, but Sergio still wouldn't go away! He really wanted to rebuild his tower, but couldn't chance another interruption.

"Miss Emily! Can you come get Sergio! He's ruining my concentration".

"Sure sweetie, just a second".

Emily wasn't very pleased by the turn of events either, she was upset that Jack had interrupted her reading her book. She was nearing the end of a classic romance novel, at the part where the characters inevitably get their acts together and reveal their feelings.

She grabbed Sergio, and held him on her lap as she finished her book. The characters were in love, but didn't realize it until it was almost too late. She couldn't imagine anyone being that stupid in real life.

Just then, Hotch came home from a dentist appointment. Jessica had been out of town so naturally Emily had watched Jack. There was no one Hotch would trust more with his son. Emily said bye to Jack and then Hotch. They hugged, not so quickly, and then Emily left.

They both felt something more than friendship during the hug, but as usual, shrugged it off and went on with life as normal.


	5. Roses, Onion Rings, and Toy Airplanes

Prompt: A red rose, onion rings, and a toy airplane.

Emily Prentiss was nervous, and excited at the same time. Hotch had finally asked her out. She was going on a date with Aaron Hotchner. It wasn't going to be anything fancy, so she didn't have to worry about dressing up. Thank god for that. She still changed out of her work clothes, and fixed her makeup. When Hotch knocked on her door, on time as usual, she rushed over. When she opened it, she was quite surprised.

"Hi Miss Emily!"

There stood Jack Hotchner, with a sheepish looking Aaron next to him.

"Auntie Jessica was busy so Daddy said I could come with! He got you a rose so I decided you could have one of my toy airplanes. Isn't it cool?"

"That's very cool Jack, thanks!"

Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled, silently saying it was alright. He handed her the rose and she went to put it in some water. When she came back, Jack was all but bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Sorry".

"Seriously, it's fine. I love spending time with Jack".

"So Daddy, where are we going?"

"We're going to get something to eat, buddy".

"Ohh ohhh! Can I get onion rings?"


	6. Trains, Earphones, and Keychains

Prompt: A keychain, a train, and a pair of earphones.

Rossi and Emily were headed to Pittsburg Pennsylvania to consult on a multiple homicide case that looked like the killer might be schizophrenic. They expected it to be a routine consult, but it was also a personal favor, hence the fact that they were actually going there. Because the FBI was well, a bit stingy, they wouldn't merit taking the jet for it.

So thats how SSA Rossi and Prentiss ended up on a train. It was only scheduled to take a few hours, so they didn't complain. They talked about the case for a few minutes, but quickly reverted to their own activities in response to the stares they were getting from surrounding people. Rossi grabbed a notebook and started scribbling ideas for another book while Emily stuck her earphones in her ears and relaxed into the music.

She fidgeted a bit, and soon settled on playing with her keychain with her fingers. For some reason she liked to try to match up the keys as best she could. It was really just something for her hands to do. Rossi noticed this of course, and watched her hands with amusement for a moment.

Then he noticed something peculiar. He recognized one of those keys. He grabbed it from her to take a closer look. Emily just assumed she had been annoying him.

"Emily?".

She didn't respond, but then Rossi remembered her earphones. He tapped her on the shoulder and she slipped the buds out of her ears.

"Ya?"

"Why do you have a key to Hotch's apartment?"

"Uhh...for emergencies?"

She had paused before speaking and the look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

"How long?"

"6 months".

"Emily!"


	7. Flowerpots, Pie, and Gardeners

Prompt: A flowerpot, a banana cream pie, and the gardener.

Emily Prentiss was in the kitchen eating a wonderful banana cream pie the cook had made her when she was interrupted by her boyfriend, who had just ended his shift. Aaron Hotchner was working as a security guard for Ambassador Prentiss for awhile to gain experience before he joined the FBI.

He just happened to be Emily's boyfriend, not that her mother knew that, or anyone for that matter. Emily reassured him that her mother wouldn't mind, that she could do whatever she wanted. But, Emily had decided they should sneak around anyways, just for the fun of it!

When Aaron came into the room, Emily looked up inaurprise, and then her eyes darted around the room suspiciously. When she decided the room was clear, she widened her eyes and silently motioned for Aaron to come over.

He did and when he sat down, he noticed she had a little bit of pie on the corner of her mouth. He leaned in a kissed it off, before kissing her lips. Just when they were really getting into it, the gardener came in carrying a flowerpot.

"Ahh, I'm sorry miss, sir. I was just...the plant...water...bye!"

Emily smirked at the gardener as he ran away. Aaron looked at her inquisitively.

"Do I wanna know why he's terrified of you".

"Hmm...not really".

So, Aaron did the smart thing, and started kissing her again.


End file.
